fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!
is the first installment in Luizaki's fanseries produced by Yumesen Productions. Its main themes are friendship, hope. jewels, and colors. Production Late 2014 to Early 2016 (Prism Rainbow Pretty Cure!) ''Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! began in early December of 2014, under its old name, Prism Rainbow Pretty Cure! and under Luizaki's old username "IAEJFPGforever" when the idea sprung up to have a fanseries based on the creator's friends with the motifs of colors, a recurring motif among Aki's early projects. During this time there were nine Cures, representing a color as the creator's friends' favorite colors, with a power according to that color. The nine Cures are as follows: Imai Michiko/Cure Flow, Amai Kasumi/Cure Leaf, Eto Rei/Cure Fawn, Jounouchi Tomoko/Cure Fall, Fujiwara Harumi/Cure Shine, Matsumura Yasuko/Cure Floret, Gima Shiori/Cure Flame, Chinen Aika/Cure Bolt, and Shinohara Izumi/Cure Blizzard. Each Cure has their own mascot that assists in transformation by giving them Cure Pritiels, jewel-like items inserted into Color Taps, their main transformation device. The transformation phrase was Pretty Cure! Prism Rainbow Check!. All the mascots are named after their respective Cure partners' powers. Flow has Mizurun, Leaf has Tochirun, Fawn has Dobrun, Fall has Akirun, Shine has Hikarun, Floret has Hanarun, Flame has Kasarun, Bolt has Borun, and Blizzard has Yukirun. At this moment, Prism Rainbow Pretty Cure! is released in English on Wattpad in early 2015 releasing about seven episodes before Aki shuts down the series for a story remake. A new Cure is revealed being Saiko Eri, in which her Cure form went through various changes. The first being unnamed but revealed to be a music-themed Cure with a mascot named Ongarun, then shifted to Cure Crystal with Hoserun, until landing into Cure Lollipop with Pesurun. The series is released again on November 2015 with better writing and a drastic change from the previous version. Harumi's older sister, Haruki has now joined in the team as Cure Moonbeam, one of the old Pretty Cures that was corrupted into Dark Moonbeam early in the series. The creator has now changed their username to "AkihsulKaz", as well. Mid to Late 2016 (Spectrum Harmony Pretty Cure!) During the renaming from "IAEJFPGforever" to "AkihsulKaz", Aki has also renamed the fanseries. From Prism Rainbow Pretty Cure! the name changed into Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!. This caused the written story be discontinued for renaming purposes which only ever made it to one episode. Haruki's alter ego, Cure Moonbeam, has also shifted to being Cure Rondo, the music-themed Cure which was originally Eri's, in which eventually went back to being Moonbeam. One more Cure is also added which revealed to be the rulers of Harmony Kingdom's daughter, Princess Paint whose human name is Akemi Aya in which Aki commented being "the final Cure to be added." This makes the total member count of twelve Cures. The transformation phrase turned from Pretty Cure! Prism Rainbow Check! to Pretty Cure, Spectrum Change!. Princess Paint has also changed into Princess Iridescence. After days of editing, the production of the series has come to a pause for three months where Aki has renovated the entire series by renaming nearly everyone and everything. Michiko changing to Aoyama Namika with her alter ego changing from Cure Flow to Cure Ripple, Kasumi changing to Morimoto Amaya with her alter ego changing from Cure Leaf to Cure Juniper, a possible allusion to another project of Aki, Rei turned into Chigusa Koemi, Tomoko turned into Hara Kaede, Harumi turned into Mitsue Kazumi, Yasuko turned into Hanabusa Kaori, Shiori turned into Akagawa Emiko, Aika turned into Ono Chika, and Izumi turned into Aozora Seijun. The series went through pauses and unpauses from October to December until stopping by the end of 2016, where the series will be picked up after seven more months. 2017 to Present (Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!) At July of 2017, seven months since the last edit on Spectrum Harmony Pretty Cure!, the creator has went and started renovating things once more, beginning with a change of opening and ending songs and reducing the original twelve Cures to five, with Koemi, Kaede, Kaori, Emiko, Chika, Seijun, and Eri being main supporting characters instead. Haruki has also been changed to Mitsue Misao being still not renamed from 2016. The eleven mascots are now changed as well, from being fairies Cures need to transform to being simply mascots alongside the Cures. They have also been reduced to six and have been renamed based on color now called The Royal Elementals. The six are as follows: Akachi, Orenchi, Kiirochi, Midochi, Aochi, and Murachi. Aya's alter ego has now been added, which is Cure Opal and her princess name is now Princess Iris. Kazumi's name is now Hoshiyo and both her and Misao have their Cure named change, from Shine and Moonbeam to Aurora and Eclipse. Namika and Amaya are now Emiko and Namika with their powers changing. Cure Flame, which is Emiko's previous Cure name, has now been changed to Cure Flare. The previous Color Tap is now the Spectral Palette with the transformation phrase changing to Pretty Cure, Harmonize!. From Spectrum Harmony Pretty Cure!, the series name has changed once more slightly, now being Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!. The main monsters, previously called Dokunom, are now named Kiraikari, and additional fairies are added with a new plot for the story. As of now, many aspects of the series have changed and the series will continue to develop until the story will officially be released. Plot * ''Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! episodes'' Akagawa Emiko is the 14-year old daughter of a theater actress, whim Emiko wishes to be in the future as well. When the family moves to Karayujo Town for business, Emiko transfers to Heiwana Academy, a private school located in the middle of town. She meets her new class's representative, Aoyama Namika, who introduces her to her unpopular campus support club. When the group goes out, they encounter a man who calls himself "Neviltis" who is one of the loyal servants of Venom. He sends out a monster who is wreaking havoc in the streets of Karayujo Town. With no strength to stop the monster, both Emiko and Namika seek for someone to do something when they encounter a strange creature named Verndari empowers them and the duo transforms into the warriors of Harmonija, Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cure * [[Akagawa Emiko|'Akagawa Emiko']] (赤川 笑子 Akagawa Emiko) / Cure Flare (キュアフレア Kyua Furea) : Emiko is the lead character of the series. She is a new student in Heiwana Academy, and when not in school is a theater actress. Despite not doing good in academics, she sometimes participate as an event organizer and a cheerleader for the various sports teams. Her alter ego is Cure Flare and she represents the light of the flames. * [[Aoyama Namika|'Aoyama Namika']] (青山 波香 Aoyama Namika) / Cure Ripple '(キュアリップル ''Kyua Rippuru) : Namika is the current leader of the school's campus support club that her older sister founded. She took over the club when her sister went to college. She is very athletic and does fairly well in her academics. Her alter ego is 'Cure Ripple '''and she represents the light of the seas. * [[Mitsue Hoshiyo|'Mitsue Hoshiyo]] (満栄 星世 Mitsue Hoshiyo) / Cure Aurora (キュアオーロラ Kyua Ōrora) : Hoshiyo is the student council president and the most popular girl in school. She is very talented and excels in both sports and academics. Even before the series, Hoshiyo was already a Pretty Cure as was active during the fight of the to kingdoms. Her alter ego is Cure Aurora and she represents the light of the stars. * [[Mitsue Misao|'Mitsue Misao']] (満栄 操 Mitsue Misao) / Cure Eclipse (キックエクリプス Kyua Ekuripusu) : Misao is Hoshiyo and Hokuto's older sister and the oldest known Pretty Cure in the series. She goes to a separate school than the rest and, like Hoshiyo, is the student council president there and has been a Cure before the series. During the war between Harmonija and Disharmonija, Misao was taken to be manipulated. Her alter ego is Cure Eclipse and she represents the light of the moon. * Akemi Aya (明美 '彩 Akemi Aya)' / '''Princess Iridescence (プリンセスアイリス ''Purinsesu Airisu) /''' Cure Opal''' (キュアオパール Kyua Opāru) : Aya is the princess of Harmonija and is the one that sent the Royal Elementals to Earth to seek the Pretty Cures. After the fairies left, she used her remaining powers to escape to Earth, in which her memories were erased and her age went from 17 to 13 to which was adopted by an elder woman named Akemi Minori. Eventually she regains her memories and restores her power, fighting alongside the Pretty Cures. Her alter ego is Cure Opal and she represents the light of prisms. Mascots *'Verndari' (ヴェンダリ Vu-endari) : a lynx-like fairy who serves as the guardian for the Royal Elementals. He is the most knowledgeable about these fairies and the one who first finds Emiko and Namika. He ends most of his sentences with "~dari" and his name means "protector" in Icelandic. * Opiekun (オピエクン Opiekun) : an owl-like fairy who keeps the Dreaming Box and the only person who knew Cure Aurora's identity before the start of the series. He ends most of his sentences with "~opi". His name is the Polish word for "keeper". * Royal Elementals '(ロイヤルエレメンタル ''Roiyaru Erementaru) : royal fairies always by the side of the rulers of Harmonija. They serve as the source of life of Harmonija and is reborn every decade. All seven of them end most of their sentences with "~chi". ** 'Momochi '(モモチ Momochi) : the Royal Elemental of hope. Momochi is an affectionate fairy and always gives a calming prescence to everyone. ** 'Akachi '(アカチ Akachi) : the Royal Elemental of love. Akachi is a very passionate and cheerful fairy who is very optimistic with everything. ** 'Orenchi '(オレンチ Orenchi) : the Royal Elemental of creativity. Orenchi loves company and is the talkative of the bunch. ** 'Kiirochi '(キイロチ Kiirochi) : the Royal Elemental of happiness. Kiirochi is a fun loving fairy and always roams around. ** 'Midochi '(ミドッチ Midotchi) : the Royal Elemental of fertility. Midochi is very quiet but always aware of her surroundings. ** 'Aochi '(アオチ Aochi) : the Royal Elemental of wisdom. Aochi is the most intellectual among them but is very close to herself. ** 'Murachi '(ムラチ Murachi) : the Royal Elemental of ambition. Murachi is very compassionate and supportive for the Cures. Allies * '''Morimoto Amaya (森本 雨夜 Morimoto Amaya) : Amaya is the vice-president of the campus support club and the first one to discover the Cures' identities before the rest found out as well. She's the most mature out of the group and therefore acts as the mother of the club. She excels in writing and helps out in the library alongside Chika. * Chigusa Koemi (千種 小笑 Chigusa Koemi) : Koemi is the childish fashionista who is conscious of her image. Her family owns a boutique where Koemi usually spends her free time on. She is also one of the members of the school's campus support club. Despite her childish attribute, she still has a sense of maturity when it comes to any sort of harassment to her friends. * Hara Kaede (原 楓 Hara Kaede) : Kaede is the cheerful member of the campus support club. She is very knowledgeable with computers and serves as the technical support of the group. She is a big optimist and a determined girl that dreams to be a video game developer someday. * Hanabusa Kaori (英 香 Hanabusa Kaori) : Kaori is Namika's childhood and closest friend and is also the secretary of the campus support club. She's quiet and shy but has a sweet attitude. Her family owns a flower shop that doubles as a pastry shop and is usually the meeting place of the club out of school. * Ono Chika (小野 智佳 Ono Chika) : Chika is the youngest member of the campus support club and one of the smartest members as well. She spends most of her time in the library with Amaya and is fond of reading fantasy books. Chika is very friendly and is known as one of the cutest students in school. * Aozora Seijun (青空 清純 Aozora Seijun) : Seijun is an athletic second-year and one of the members of the campus support club. She loves music and always listens to popular boy bands. Seijun is also one of Hokuto's friends since he returned to school. * Saiko Eri (最高 江里 Saiko Eri) : Eri is Hoshiyo's cousin and childhood friend that transferred to Kirakira Niji Middle School weeks after the start of the school year. Eri is very fond of the sea due to the fact her former residence was on an island. She is the newest member of the campus support club and is the last one to find out the Cures' identities. Antagonists * Venom (ベノム Benomu) : the main antagonist of the series. Venom rules the dark land of Disharmonija and desires to take over the whole universe. * Kiraikari '(キライカリ ''Kiraikari) : the main monsters in the series. Its name is a combination of the words kirai meaning "hate" and ikari ''meaning "anger". * 'Neviltis '(ネヴィルティス Nevu~irutisu'') : a servant of Venom and the first villain the Cures fight against. * '''Ruim (ルイム Ruimu) : the second villain the Cures fight against. Supporting Characters Earth * Mitsue Hokuto '(満栄 北翔 ''Mitsue Hokuto) : Hokuto is Hoshiyo's twin brother that arrived from England due to being present in the international championship cup for soccer. Like Hoshiyo, Hokuto does well in both sports and academics but rather prefers sports more than the latter. * 'Akemi Minori '(明美 みのり Akemi Minori) : Minori is an old lady that adopted Aya when she arrived on Earth. * 'Akimoto Kazumi '(秋元 和美 Akimoto Kazumi) : Class 2-B's homeroom teacher. * '''Aoyama Misaki (青山 美咲 Aoyama Misaki) : Namika's older sister who used to be a student in Heiwana Academy. Harmonija *'Queen Alexandrite '(クイーンアレクサンドライト Kuīn Arekusandoraito) : Aya's mother and queen of Harmonija. *'King Chroma' (キングクロマ Kingu Kuroma) : Aya's mother and king of Harmonija. Items * Pritiels '(プリチエル ''Puritieru) : the main collectible items in the series. They're special jewel-like pieces that are needed to restore Harmonija. Each of these has different effects, six of which are used by the Cures to transform known as Cure Pritiels. * '''Spectral Palette (スペクトラルパレット Supekutoraru Paretto) : the Cures' transformation device. They insert their respective Cure Pritiels to transform, yelling, "Pretty Cure, Harmonize!". It is supposed to resemble an eyeshadow palette. * Prism Perfume ''(プリズムパフューム Purizumu Pafu~yūmu'') : Aya's transformation device alongside her Cure Pritiel. To transform, she yells, "Pretty Cure, Shining Coloration!". * Dreaming Box '(ドリーミングボックス ''Dorīmingu Bokkusu) : a special item shaped like a jewelry box used to store Pritiels. It is kept by Opiekun. Locations * '''Harmonija (ハーモニヤ Hāmoniya):' '''a magical place full of jewels and colors. It is where Aya and the Royal Elementals used to live before it was taken over by Disharmonija. * 'Disharmonija' (ディスハーモニヤ ''Disuhāmoniya)' ': Harmonija's counterpart kingdom. Unlike its counterpart, Disharmonija is dark and cloudy with an eerie aura. * Karayujo Town (カユユージョ町 Karayūjo Machi) : the town where the Cures lives and the main setting of the series. ** Heiwana Academy (ヘイワナアカデミー Heiwana Akademī) : the school where the Cures attend. It is separated into two campuses, one junior high and one senior high. Misao attends the senior high campus. ** Sprinkle Bud '(スプリンクルバド ''Supurinkuru Bado) : Kaori's residence. It is a flower shop and a pastry shop at the same time run by Kaori's family. ** '''Amore (アモーレ Amōre) : a fashion boutique owned by Koemi's family. Media Music Movies Solo Movies Crossover Movies *'Pretty Cure Dream Worlds' : a crossover film featuring Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! and Genesis☆Pretty Cure!. Merchandise Please refer to the main page Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! Merchandise ''for more information. Trivia *This is the first ever series in Luizaki's Pretty Cure fanseries. *Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!'s original names include: Prism Pretty Cure!, Prism Rainbow Pretty Cure!, and Spectrum Harmony Pretty Cure! *Eight of the seiyuus in this series voice a character, main or supporting, in one of the original Pretty Cure franchise. *Like ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, this series will have two series movies. Gallery PRPCv1.jpg|The first cover photo of Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! (Prism Rainbow Pretty Cure!) in early 2015. PRPC Cover.jpg|The second cover photo of Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! (Prism Rainbow Pretty Cure!) on November 2015. External Links Category:User:AkihsulKaz Category:Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime